forbidden student
by 22shadesofhamby
Summary: <html><head></head>Ana is a 17 year old bright young student with a dark past and 4 month old son named Tyler what happens when she gets full scholarship to Bellevue Prep where she meets Christian Grey her English teacher with a dark past himself will love blossom, will the fate of student/teacher forbidden love come between them or will Christian and Ana's pasts be to much to handle?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Ana is a 17 year old bright young student with a dark past and 4 month old son named Tyler what happens when she gets full scholarship to Bellevue Prep where she meets Christian Grey her English teacher with a dark past himself will love blossom, will the fate of student/teacher forbidden love come between them or will Christian and Ana's pasts be to much to handle?

this is my first fan fiction please comment your reviews and sorry about the grammar im not the best!

_**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF FIFTY SHADES OF GREY CREDIT TO E.L. JAMES**_

**CHAPTER ONE:**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Come on Ana time to wake up you have school and to feed Tyler!" said Mom.

_Ah Tyler my 4 month old son thinking back on things, I should have known I was blind in the face of love. My boyfriend of a year Michael decided that unstead of wait for me to be ready for sex to force me, so know you know how I felt the day I found out I was pregnant at sixteen. Michael was eighteen so he was arrested on charges of rape before I found out my family wanted me to get an abortion or adoption but I couldnt one look from tyler and I knew I was in love he changed my life. Tyler Raymond Steele was born on April 20th 2008 7 pounds 2 ounces via c-section he's now 4 months old time flies, that day was the best day of my life. I'm a straight A student with a 4.0 even after a year of home school I'm ready to go back it's my first day at Bellevue Prep. Just this summer I was offered a scholarship I'm excited but scared what if people find out about Tyler or my past I mean I'm kind of a loner who enjoys the classics of books. I'm nervous but anyways I need to get up._

"Coming mom be right down" I say as I scramble out of bed

I head over to my closet and grab my clothes and head to my bathroom, take a quick shower and brush my teeth put on light make-up and throw on my skinny jeans, converse snickers, kings of Leon band shirt, and my hoodie. I run down the hall to Tyler's room get his clothes together and bag packed for day care. Mom and dad have been life savers when it comes to helping me with everything. I pick Tyler up and sit on the glider and start feeding him twenty minutes later he's all fed changed and ready to go. I go down stairs and grab some pop tarts, yogurt, and orange juice yell out for mom and dad but then I find a note on the counter.

_**Ana,**_

_**me and dad left for work we wont be home till late so **_

_**don't worry about cooking us dinner we will get something to go **_

_**have a great first day any problems call us and we will come right away **_

_**we love you and tyler give him love have a great day ana banana we love you**_

_**Love, Mom & Dad**_

I grab my back pack and the diaper bag and Tyler and head to my Honda. When I arrive at school I notice all the pretty females and it makes my mood shift i mean im not a stick im a size 4 with curves, ass, and boobs, but these girls are stick barbies. I walk in the building and head to the office. Coming out of the mail room was a god I mean wow 6'3 muscular, copper just fucked hair, grey intent eyes, even his suit screams sex appeal all I can think is today is gonna be a good day. I get my classes head to my locker and head to my first period which is english my favorite im already ten minutes late because I got lost, walking in to the class ten minutes late I trip through the door, all eyes were on me thats when I heard a voice like soft velvet say!

" Welcome to class please come to the front of the class and tell us about yourself!" the sex god standing in front of me says while offering me his hand omg so humiliating.

" My name is Anastasia Steele you can call me Ana im 17 almost 18 i just moved here from Vegas with my parents not much else to know i love to read British classics are my favorite" I say

" Well welcome to my class Anastasia my name is Mr. Grey its a pleasure to have you in my class have a seat where ever and I'll get you a new book." he says while still staring at me intently wow his gaze is peircing my soul it feels like.

" Thank you Mr. Grey." I say as I scramble to my desk in the front row. Mr. Grey was explaining the class rules when the bell rings thats when he looks at me and asks me to stay after class oh great mr. sex god wants me to stay alone with him.

" Mr. Grey?"

" please when we're not around other students call me Christian!"

"Christian? what can I do for you?"

" I know it can be overwhelming on your first day so if you need anything and I mean anything please dont hesitate to call, text, or email me anytime for help."

He handed me a small piece of paper and a note card and told me to head to my next class. when I left the room I headed to my locker to put my english book in my locker then headed to my second class when I get in I sit down and look at the note it says.

**~Christian Grey~ (206)907-6583 ctgrey **

Oh my god my teacher gave me his number and email what am I gonna do I cant call him can I? I don't know why would he want me i'm his student and i'm a closeted mom there's no way! The day has went by so fast it's now lunch time and I rush out to my car to call the day care and check on Tyler. I call Kacey and see if she could babysit for me because I have to work I work at a waitress for this five star restaurant call La Tortorlina I make great tips. Today when by so fast I'm now picking up Tyler from day care and heading home to change for work. Kacey arrives thirty minutes before I have to be there so I'm glad I leave to head to work. Work is so slow tonight when the door opens and my heart stops its Christian and he's with a very attractive brunette the are seated in my area so i grab my pad and head over.

" Welcome to La Tortorlina my name is Anastasia could I get you some drinks to start off with?"

Christian looks up with guilt in his eyes and i can't quite look him in the eyes when the brunette says!

" Appletini dry"

"Sarah why not wine?"

Sarah her name even sounds nice she's so lucky he must feel sorry for me!

"okay babe"

"your best white wine"

" be right back with your order"

im bringing the bottle and glasses back to the table when I get a phone call that crushed my world

"_ANA OMG TYLER'S NOT BREATHING!"_

I drop the glasses and bottle just to hear it shatter and christian look at me with worry on his face. The manager comes over and is yelling at me to clean up the mess when all I can say is he's not breathing I'm frozen that's when christian comes to me and says who's not breathing and all I can say before running out of the restaurant is "my son"

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF FIFTY SHADES CREDIT TO E. **

**CHAPTER TWO**

C.P.O.V:

_"my son" _son. what? How can someone so young have a child?

Anastasia runs out of the restaurant so quickly I can't let her go alone I run after her she's to distraught to drive. Then I think Sarah my fucking sub god i'm glad I called her to terminate her contract all I wanted to do was flog and cane her _for that appletini _comment and calling me baby what the fuck was that? You know what fuck Sarah I'll call her a cab. I run after Ana just as she gets to her door she's looking for her keys I'm guessing I walk up to her.

" Ana let me drive you your to upset to drive!"

"Mr. Grey i mean Christian that's not necessary."

"I insist your not in the right mind set please Ana I just wanna help"

"Why do you wanna help me so much I'm just your student I don't need pity I've been through enough"

_pity is that what she thinks i pity her? god she's right she's my student but when I look in her eyes and when her hand was in mine during first period i felt my cold frozen heart start to thaw sort of I mean I have alot of baggage and I"m not sure I want to taint her with my dark soul. Then again its forbidden im her teacher and she's my student._

" Just do as your told Anastasia!"

" yes sir"

The thought of that saying coming from her mouth makes my dick twitch _"down boy not the right time" _I thought to myself.

I grab her hand and lead her to my black Audi r8 I open her door and she slides in, I go around the car and start it up and start driving to the hospital per her request on the way there I call my mom and ask her to make Tyler Steele her number one priority. she asks me why and I tell her he's a friend of mines son don't wanna tell my mom Ana's a student she'll think im getting to deep. Mom, Mia, and Dad all think i'm gay cuz i've never brought a girl home even in high school all I cared for was rowing, drinking, and fights until Elena made me her sub. We arrive at the hospital Ana jumps out of the car I give valet my keys and head in with Ana.

"Tyler Steele I'm looking for Tyler Steele?"

" And you are Ma'am?" the nurse said.

" His mom"

" And let me guess your dad?" the nurse said prying.

before Ana could say anything I knew from mom that unless I was family I would be able to be near Ana so word vomit came up.

" Yes now please find me Dr. Trevelyan-Grey"

"yes sir" just then the nurse left looking at Ana she had a look of confusion, admiration, and a blank expression I don't know.

"Christian what are you doing?" Ana asked Shocked

" the only way i'd get any information out of the nurses my mom is on her way."

"Christian Trevelyan Grey!"

Oh shit it's my mom and she looks pissed.

"mom before you ask we need to know hows Tyler? I asked a little worried.

" we have him stabilized it seems he had a seizure from a high fever he seems to be doing a lot better now."

oh thank god!

"so he's gonna be okay can I see my baby?" Ana asked my mom.

"give us about another hour and you can we need to run more test, Now why don't you two come to my office and explain to me whats going on?

" Okay mom"

We enter moms office and we sit down nows better than never.

"Mom this is Anastasia Steele shes a student at my high school i teach at she was a server at my restaurant tonight and she got a phone call that left her upset so i offered to bring her here."

"So why did you tell my nurse your his dad?"

" so i could be in the loop you know how the policy is no one but family can know!"

"okay christian anything else I should know?"

"NO mom thats it just please help him"

"I will son"

" so Anastasia is it?" "Ana please"

" How old are you?" "17 almost 18"

"and your a mom?" " yes"

"and the father?'' " umm"

" are you comfortable with christian being here?" "Its not that its just when i was almost 17 my boyfriend of a year rapped me two months later I found out I was pregnant and here we are now 13 months later."

_I'm livid! Rapped? she was a little girl god she's so brave I want to rip that fuckers dick off god if I ever see him he's dead she's mine! " wait she's not mine yet! God Grey she's a kid and my student what am I thinking? Love is for fools! Get it together Grey!_

_" _Where is he now ?'' I asked

" in jail for now " she replied

just then mom got a call saying we can go see Tyler. Ana and I were walking to the room when she stopped me and said

" I'm no good I mean look at me I find my teacher attractive and thats horrible I cant fall for you your my teacher i'm a mom and a teenager my son is in the hospital and all i wanna do is have your lips on mine just once! "

_oh god she wants me too? kiss her grey! NO! you can't _I push ana into an empty room and place my hands on her face and smash my lips to hers hard I kiss her with everything I've got I'm in danger if falling and hard! she opened her mouth a little bit to give me access so I take full control and grind my now growing erection into her stomach. We break apart breathlessly all I can think about is I want her so bad!

we leave the room and all she can say is wow that just makes me smile. we are out side of Tyler's room when I hear a voice that I would know anywhere It makes my blood boil!

" Christian darling who is this? "

_ELENA fucking LINCOLN!_

_please give me your reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF FIFTY SHADES OF GREY CREDITS TO E. **

**CHAPTER 3:**

A.P.O.V:

Its been a couple of days since the hospital after that strange woman showed up Christian left with her without an explanation. Which after that kiss shouldn't I get one? Monday at school was just weird I was expecting to see him in first period but when I walked in he wasn't there just a sub that said he would be out for a few days personal reasons. I've texted and no response, I've even tried to call it went to voice mail I'm starting to get worried about him. Tyler is doing better he's home and just his usual self Dr. Grey calls me to check on him. When I ask about christian she just says he's sick so I don't know I would be lying if I said I miss him, the way he looks at me and that kiss it was the most amazing thing I've experienced. The week has gone by so slow i feel like I'm in a funk i get up fed Tyler, eat, go to school, call the day care at lunch even call christian no response on that call, finish school, go home cook dinner eat head to work go home and sleep, do it again the next day. I did make a new friend names Kate she's nice Friday she's picking me up.

Friday comes and I'm dragging ass I wake up to a note from mom on my door that said.

**Ana banana, took Tyler to day-care see you when I get off work we love you LOVE, Mom and Dad.**

I head downstairs and decide to get something from the coffee shop down the road. Kate gets here and we head to Spengler's coffee-house I grab a breakfast sandwich and a large coffee I need a boost of caffeine, we then head to school. When we get to our first class I look and Christian is back dressed all handsome and looks just as handsome as ever. I take my seat in the front and pass up my homework.

"alright class today I want you to read the short story on page 74 of your book and feel out your work sheet."

" I want total silence for the next hour"

I do my assignment and go to hand it in Christian doesn't even look at me all he does is grade my paper and hand it back **100% see me after class. **Oh that doesn't sound good. after class Kate asks me am I coming and I say yeah i need to ask Mr. grey a quick question ill meet up. Christian shuts the door and locks it and turns to me when i say " are you okay?" " Yes Anastasia I'm fine look I'm just gonna tell you know that kiss was a mistake I'm your teacher and your my student It would never work I should have never given you my number you need to focus on your son and not me" I'm trying so hard to hold in my hurt and tears when i turn and run out the door I run till I get to the parking lot and sit on the sidewalk and just cry and cry. why did I have to like my teacher he just feels sorry for me. I get up and start to walk and i look behind me to see christian just staring at me I just walk away and don't look back I walk and walk till my feet hurt I'm about two miles from my house when a sleek Audi pulls up beside me

"get in Anastasia " his voice brings chills down my spine.

"im sorry Mr. Grey but i can't just leave me alone i'm tired of being everyone's pity case." I say still crying.

He stops his car and gets out and chases me.

"please stop Ana i know your upset and i'm sorry it just won't work between us im 22 Ana your 17 and a mom i'm not any good for you I have a dark soul" he says while stopping me to wipe my tears.

"dark soul really your just trying to push me away just go back to being with your girlfriend Susan"

" Sarah her name is Sarah and she's not my girlfriend just a umm business deal of sorts its complicated and she's nothing to me anymore''

" Mr. Grey i just really want to get home and be alone" i say .

"alright I'll take you just come on" he say

"fine" i say tired of fighting with him about it

We get to his car and i tell him the directions of my house and he pulls up and stares at me for a couple of moments he takes my hand and starts to lean in I think he's gonna kiss me but he whispers in my ear

" Your far more than pity to me it's just not something we can do Anastasia I'm sorry"

" goodbye Mr. grey" i say with a deadpan expression.

I walk up to my door and let myself in and head up stairs to my room and draw my curtains and head to the bathroom to draw a nice hot bubble bath. I sit in the tub and just cry and cry " why do I fall for the wrong guy?" Once my water starts to get cold i drain the tub and put on a tank top and booty shorts and crawl into bed and pass out. When I wake up I check my phone I have ten missed calls six from Kate, one from mom, and three from Christian and three texts messages that read:

Kate: Hey girl what happened why did you leave school? Are you okay?

Mom: are you sick baby girl don't worry I'll pick Tyler up dad and i hope you feel better!

Christian: I'm sorry Ana I hope you are okay please call or text me to know if your okay!

Just then my phone buzzed again with a new message

Christian: I've called three times are you okay I'm worried about you please massage me back.

I chose to ignore it I'm tired of getting hurt. Its only 1:30 and I'm heading downstairs to eat something when my door bell rings

"Delivery for Anastasia Steele"

"That's me" the delivery boy stood there holding a dozen white roses I'm in awe. There's a card I read it.

I'M SORRY ANA PLEASE FORGIVE ME I WANNA BE THERE FOR YOU I JUST CAN'T BE RIGHT NOW BUT I CAN BE YOUR FRIEND SO PLEASE LET ME YOUR A BRIGHT BEAUTIFUL YOUNG LADY WHO DESERVES THE WORLD!

CHRISTIAN

P.S. PLEASE CALL OR TEXT ME SO I KNOW YOUR SAFE!

oh wow they are beautiful I pick up my phone and send christian a text

Me: Thanks for the flowers they are beautiful

Christian: Anything to make you smile are you okay? does this mean I'm forgiven?

Me: I'm better and i don't know maybe ;)

Christian: Maybe umm I'll take it :)

for the rest of the night me and christian texted and we got to know each other his likes dislikes i learned that he's only a teacher till he has enough money to start his business he wants to be a billionaire and to say I proud he's a smart man I fear I'm beginning to fall. I look over at Tyler and he's asleep in my arms so I go to lay him in his crib and whisper to him that I love him and i head to bed i send christian a text.

Me: goodnight :)

Soon I'm out, and i dream of grey eyes.

_**please keep up the reviews this is my first fan fiction so please not so many negative comments!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF FIFTY SHADES CREDIT TO E. **

CHAPTER FOUR:

C.P.O.V:

Its been three months since I told Ana I just wanted to be friends since then I've gotten to know her a lot more. Shes an amazing girl her birthday is tomorrow and she's adiment on not celebrating it. Little does she know I used some of my savings and got her something I was shopping with Mia and mom for moms ball next weekend and seen the most unique diamond necklace its simple but beautiful just like her. I was gonna put it in her locker before school. These past two months I've felt so alive when i talk to Ana, mom thinks I'm going crazy because i'll get a sweet text from Ana and start smiling. She's slowly melting my iced heart. I still don't know what to do about her being my student I tried getting another sub but my head just wasn't in it I kept thinking about Ana and what that prick did to her and how he did it. A couple of nights ago we where at my apartment with Tyler watching a movie when she got a text from her dad saying her ex Michael was released she broke down and cried and I held her It was strange because when people touch my chest I normally break down but with her the burning wasnt there no pain just it felt so right, when she finally calmed down she told me what he did to her tying her up and beating her and hurting her she is a strong woman. She showed me her scars from the rope biting into her wrists as she struggled the site of that made me get a sick feeling in my stomach and a pain in my chest. I think i'm falling for Ana and Tyler is an amazing baby i'm in danger of loving them both and like Elena says love is for fools but i'm breaking all the rules anyways. I can see myself giving Ana and Tyler the world once I start my business. I'm brought out of my thoughts to my phone buzzing. I grab it off my desk and read the message.

Ana: hey there you look bored smile Mr. Grouchy pants ;)

I instantly smile god what are you doing to me Anastasia i thought

Me: do your work Ana stop staring at me that's my job! :)

Ana: oh really like what you see?

Oh Anastasia keep talking like that and i dont care who's watching. I'll take her over my knee. I start smirking at her and she looks at me and bites that bottom lip and i'm lost. I wanna taste her mouth again.

Me: work Anastasia NOW! no more texting.

Ana: fine grumpy :(

I know one of these days I need to be honest about my past like she was but I don't know how just yet I have my dad looking into a restraining order against Ana's ex for her and Tyler's sake. So I'm sitting at my desk when the bell rings and ana comes up to me with a note and drops it on my desk. smiles and winks then leaves. what the hell I have a free period so i get up shut my door and lock it head back to my desk and read the note.

**Christian,**

**I was wondering since my mom and dad are going out-of-town tonight and kacey has Tyler for the night tomorrow I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me for my birthday and i'll cook dinner if you bring the movie? Just remember if you don't come i'll be all alone on my 18th birthday! call me or text me your answer. **

** Laters, Ana **

What should I do I don't want her to be alone Its her birthday I pull out my phone and send Ana a quick text

Me: I'd love to

Ana: Yay! I'm so happy thanks ttyl then have a great day i have a test.

Me: Laters

what did I get myself into i smile at the thought.

A.P.O.V: later that night

Its been a long day I fed Tyler and put him to sleep then I went and took a relaxing bath while texting Christian. I can't believe i'm gonna be 18 tomorrow seems like just another day I was thinking i would tell Christian just how i feel about him I'm madly in love with him since i'm 18 maybe he'll want me. I want to be with him I wonder if he wants to be with me too? I'm lost in thought when my phone buzz's

Christian: what are you up to now?

time to tease!

Me: taking a hot bath what about you?

Christian: Jesus Ana are you trying to kill me

Me: I dont know what you talking about

Christian: oh you do ill brb

Me: have fun!

He's so obvious. I hop out of the bath put on my pj's and lay in bed when I get a text.

Christian: It's late you need some sleep good night.

Ana: goodnight :)

I flip off my lamp and go to sleep. when i wake up its morning and my birthday I grab my phone and i see a text from christian Kate, mom, dad, and an unknown number they read.

Christian: Happy birthday beautiful :)

Mom: Happy birthday my sweet girl

Dad: I love you ana bug happy birthday baby girl

unknown number: happy birthday princess

that's weird who could that be? and awe christian called me beautiful swoon!

Me: thank you!

send to all

I head over to Tyler's room and wake him up to eat then head out to get some breakfast and to take Tyler to-day care. When I arrive at school I head to my locker. I open it up to find a single red rose a card and a box I smell the rose and open the box and i gasp It's a beautiful rose gold chained diamond heart necklace it's so simple and so beautiful I love it oh my god! I open the note and smile...

**Ana,**

**A rose for my favorite rose have a great birthday can't wait to see you later and in class.**

**Christian**

I put the necklace on and head to first period where i see christian sitting at his desk I smile and send a silent thank you i love it smile he nods his head and i have a seat at my desk. after all the happy birthdays and boring classes I finally get to my car and drive to the day care pick up Tyler and head to Kaceys to drop him off I say my goodbyes and head home I get home and go up stairs and check my phone

Christian: running a little behide be there in 20

Ana: okay im just gonna take a quick shower see you in a little

Christian: okay

I step into my shower and wash my hair and body then i decided to shave my legs too when the door bell rings i smile and dry off yell "im coming" and wrap my robe around me I run down the stairs and then open the door and my heart drops and all I see before the darkness overcomes me is Michael my ex.

**Let me know what you think? I love your reviews let me know what you think of the different points of view and what you think will happen next? I"m also starting a new story so keep an eye on my page for that love you guys! sorry it's not longer.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF FIFTY SHADES CREDIT TO E. **

Chapter Five:

C.P.O.V:

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

My phone goes off and i know it's Ana I hop out of the shower and run to grab it off my sink.

Ana: can't hang 2 nite sry

Strange! Ana never has horrible grammar even in text messages. I'm disappointed, but I wonder why she changed her mind I mean she was so excited about tonight, I don't know. I quickly get dressed and head down stairs and put the daisys i bought Ana in water and to think I was gonna tell Ana my feelings for her tonight I'm just scared she'll think of me like Michael when I tell her my truth. I'm brought back to my thoughts on why she would cancel. Is it Tyler maybe I should call mom, maybe I should just stop by and see whats going on see if she needs my help. I grab my keys, phone, and the flowers and head to my audi. Starting the car up i'm actually nervous I so badly wanna tell Ana all about my past the nightmares, the crackwhore, her pimp, the scars, the bdsm, Elena, Everything I want her to know I'm in love with her I want a future with her and Tyler. Dad always tells me he loves us like we are his own I've grown to love Tyler, and I hope Ana feels the same way of course we would have to stay a secret until graduation or until i quit and start my business. Ana makes me feel so alive for the first time and I dont see her in the way I saw my subs I don't want that with my Ana I was to try more with her maybe be in a somewhat functional relationship I mean i've never been in one before I didn't do the girlfriend thing but with Ana I wanna try. I just hope she feels the same way. I pull up outside of her house and see a Chevy pickup truck and begin to wonder is Ana seeing someone? No she'd tell me she's become like my best friend in these past months then who does the truck belong to i have no clue. I head up the porch stairs and I knock on the door and no answer odd! its silent but the lights are on I turn to leave when I hear Ana scream, thats when My blood boils and I see red my adrenaline kicks in and all I remember is kicking the door in and seeing Ana bloody, beaten, and unconscious with that fucker I"m guessing is Michael her ex next thing I remember is beating the shit out of him I had to stop myself or I would have killed him, he's unconscious so i head over to Ana who is laying there on the floor so broken. I grab my phone and call 911 and explain to them the situation. I go over to Ana and just hold her until the police and ambulance showed up. I ride with Ana to the hospital and call my mom and ask her to please help Ana after I explain the situation to mom she asked me to wait for her in her office when I get there. We pull up to the emergency exit and after explaining the situation to them I head to mom's office. I'm sitting there for about thirty minutes when mom walks in.

" Mom is she okay?" i asked worriedly.

"darling shes stable woke up screaming your name so we gave her a sedative she will be out awhile son I need to know why you were there?" she asked me.

" mom its complicated but if I tell you something will you promise not to judge me or freak out?"

"of course darling what is it?" she asked with a worried expression.

" Ana is more than a student to me she's my best friend and honestly i'm in love with her and i don't know what to do she's 18 and i'm 22 but i'm still her teacher the only way we can be together is in secret or i quit and i don't know what to do i love her and I don't know how she feels about me mom please help me I don't know what to do just please help her."

" oh my darling boy, I can see that you love her I will do anything to keep your secret I just wanna see you happy and that precious girl has made you that way I see the smiles at text I was wondering what was going on, and I will do everything in my power to get her better for you."

"thanks mom seeing her like that broke me when can I see her?" I asked

"come with me" She said with a smile on her face.

We walk down the corridor and stop in front of a room we open the door and i'm instantly shattered Ana looks so small in the bed mom tells me the damages a broken arm and two broken ribs, a black eye, broken nose, various cuts, bruises, and a deep gash on her leg. I ask mom about that fucker and she said he's unconscious so she will check later. I go to sit next to Ana and grab her hand kiss it and tell her its gonna be okay and she needs to wake up. I totally forget mom's still in the room when I give Ana a kiss on her forehead and tell her I love her to wake up please I hear my mom softly gasp.

" mom what is it " I asked

" your holding her she's touching your chest?" she said with a tear in her eye.

" it's a long story mom i'll explain later " I go over to mom and give her a small smile and kiss her check.

I go back over to Ana and whisper in her ear to come back to me and I tell her just how much I love her. I step out of the room and call kacey to tell her what happened she told me she would keep an eye on Tyler. Then I call Ana's parents and they said they cant get a flight out till tomorrow afternoon. I step back in the room to see the most beautiful blue eyes that pierce my soul.

A.P.O.V:

Darkness, mumbled voices, the smell of my favorite scent Christian. darkness is all I see I try to focus on the voices.

_" your holding her she's touching your chest?" _ that voice sounds like Dr. Grey.

_" it's a long story mom i'll explain later " _that's Christian's voice_._

the door closes and I hear him talking to me.

_" God Ana you had me so worried I thought I lost you before I had the chance to tell you i'm in love with you. You make me feel so alive I can't lose you I wanna be with you I wanna kiss you and try to be the man you need I want to love you and Tyler just please come back to me let me kiss your soft lips again and let me give you the world like you deserve. I cant explain the way you make me feel I love you and i need you in my life. Okay baby ill be right back i'm gonna make some phone calls I love you please come back soon."_

The door closes and I try my hardest to open my eyes he loves me he wants to be with me and Tyler I keep trying and i can finally see light it takes a couple of minutes for my eyes to adjust I'm in alot of pain thats when the door opens and I'm met with the by grey eyes staring at me he smiles and rushes to my side and kisses me and for a second i'm shocked at the feeling then I kiss him back It feels so right. He looks at me and says.

"oh thank god are you okay i was so worried?" he said rushed.

" Slow down cowboy i'm in pain but i'm okay how did I get here?''

" I didn't feel right with your text so i came over and i rang the door bell and then i heard you scream so i kicked the door in and when i saw you i thought you were dead i beat the shit out of that fucker and call 911 and here we are i was so worried baby"

" by the way I love you too so much christian!" I reach up with my good arm and bring his head down and kiss him slowly and passionately he kissed back the same way.

" God I love you Anastasia Rose Steele! Please be with me we would have to keep it a secret because i'm still your teacher but i wanna be with you so much?"

" Yes I will hows Tyler did you call Kacey?"

"yes i called kacey and your mom"

god i love this man he thinks of everything!

"Ana I need you to tell me what happened before I got there?" He said seriously.

Thats when I start to cry!

**Thanks for your reviews please keep reading! Tell me what you think should happen?**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX:

C.P.O.V:

Poor Ana I sit the on the chair next to her as she sleeps after I asked her about what happened she cried and started to freak out so the doctors gave her another sedative. I called dad and he's gonna defend Ana for me. I'm holding Ana's hand when I hear the door open I look up and its my dad and mom. I get up and kiss Ana on her forehead.

"Mom whats dad doing here?" I asked puzzled.

" Son I'm here because me and your mother have a proposition for you." Dad says all business like.

" Darling please come to my office we need to have a chat." Mom said with a smile on her face.

" okay i'll be right there."

"okay darling!" mom and dad walk out to the room to her office I head over to Ana's bed.

" Hey baby i'll be right back my mom and dad have to talk to me about something I love you baby." I kiss her lips and i'm rewarded with a soft whimpered moan. I smiled and walk out of the room and head down the hall to moms office. I walk in to mom crying and dad calming her.

"mom whats wrong? Dad whats wrong with mom?" I ask worriedly.

" happy tears my boy we've never seen you this happy before your mom explained the situation to me about this dear girl. I'd like to offer up a better situation for the two of you. Me and your mother are gonna loan you the money for your company. In return we just ask you to be happy." Dad says with a smile.

are you fucking kidding me I can be with Ana and not in secret and my company GEH will be started soon I've never been happier. Dad pulls out his check book and asks me how much.

"Thank you dad and mom its gonna cost 100 grand" i say happily.

" alright son here you go. "

" thanks dad i appreciate what you and mom are doing for me."

" anytime son now go get back to that lovely girl of yours."

Thats just what I do I walk down the hall and When I get to Ana's door I run into Elena and my blood boils.

"Elena what are you doing here?" I ask pissed.

"Christian darling I was coming to ask Grace to lunch What are you doing here?" she asks prying.

"A student of mine was seriously hurt so I came to give her my regards." I dont want here know about Ana and I just yet.

" Oh thats so sad I found a couple of subs if your interested."

she said

"That won't be nessasary Elena but thank you."

" Christian darling its been months since your last sub whats going on?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Elena." I say with a deadpan expression.

" i'm sorry Christian I just worry about you."

" I'm fine Elena I have to go."

I walk into Ana's room and she is just waking up she's so beautiful how did i get this lucky to have her in my life. I walk over to her and hold her hand.

"Christian?" she said a little dazed.

" yeah baby i'm here." I say as I kiss her hand.

" I had a dream about you we were married and you adopted Tyler and we had a son named Theodore and i was pregnant with a daughter named phoebe we were in the meadow of a house on the sound It was so great I was a book editor and you were the CEO of your own company it was amazing. I want that Christian we were so happy. " she said with a smile which made me smile it does sound great being married to Ana having babies adopting Tyler and being CEO of GEH.

"That sounds nice baby I want all those things with you too."

" I love you Christian but you'd marry me in the future?" She said sadly.

" I'd marry you today baby if I could." I say truthfully

" But why I'm tainted I have a son and your my teacher?" she said with an expression I can't read.

" I love you Anastasia Rose Steele I want to be with you and in the future marry you adopt Tyler have our own babies i'm madly in love with you and I'm fifty shades of fucked up baby with a dark soul. But that doesn't change my feelings for you. You are everything to me and more and as of next Tuesday I wont be your teacher anymore but the CEO of my company GEH. Mom and dad lent me the money for my business. One step of your dream is coming true why not the rest." I say

" Oh my god Christian are you serious i'm so proud of you I love you so much." She says while trying to hug me in the process she hurts her self even more.

"Fuck are you okay baby?" I say worried

"Yes i'm fine its just my ribs."

" I love you too Ana."

" I love you more Christian."

I grab her face and kiss her with so much passion i tell her i'll be right back I head out to the hall and call Kacey to check up on Tyler. Then I head down to the cafeteria to get coffee when I return upstairs Ana's parents are there.

"Hello you must be the man we talked to on the phone i'm Carla Steele." I'm guessing thats her mom.

" I'm Ray Steele thank you for saving our daughter but how do you know her and why were you at our house?" He said.

" I'm Christian Grey i'm Ana's teacher and I was stopping by to check on Tyler." I say making up a lie on the spot.

" you know about Tyler not a lot of people do." Ray said

" Yes the first day of school she was working at a restaurant I was eating at and she got a call about him and I didn't want her driving so I brought her to the hospital where she told my mom who's a doctor on her's and Tyler's case about the rape."I said.

" oh okay thank you for saving her I wouldn't know what have happened to her if you weren't there." Carla said

" It was no problem at all Ana I'll call you later to check on you." I say

" mom dad can you give us a minute please?" Ana asks all sweetly.

" Sure darling."

When the door shuts I walk over to Ana.

" I'm sorry about that baby I just didn't want them to know until i'm not your teacher anymore I love you so much Ana please don't be upset with me." I say in a hushed tone.

" I'm not mad I agree I'm just gonna miss you please call me later." she sad with a sad tone.

" I will baby i love you so much. " I say then kiss her.

" I love you too." She said then kissed back.

I say my goodbyes then go to the parking garage then head home I look around this place and its so empty all I can imagine is Ana and Tyler being here with me but i'm worried she might think were moving to fast. I just worry about what Ana will think when I tell her about my past. Will she run? I head to my home office to do some work on my new business.

**~~~~~~~~~Time skip to two months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A.P.O.V:

All is well I'm healed I got my cast off last week Michael is in Jail for assault. My life with Christian is good he started his business its up and running he is remodeling a building in downtown seattle and named it Grey House with Elliot his older brother. Christian has become so close to Tyler i can't believe Tyler is ten months old already. I finally told Christian about that night with Michael he gave me the number to his therapist Dr. Flynn now thinking about it why does this man have a therapist on speed dial? Christian tells me all the time how much he misses being my teacher cuz he got to see me everyday we see each other on the weekends and I miss him so much. I keep think about that dream I had in the hospital and I think about what he said about marriage I love Christian so much. I call him but no answer oh well he's probably busy. The door bell rings and I open it the delivery man has a dozen roses of different colors so beautiful and a big box.

" Delivery for Anastasia Steele"

" Thats me!" I say excitedly

I sign for the package and go inside and put the roses in a vase mom and dad are in the kitchen

"From Christian?" mom asks.

" I believe so."

Mom and dad weren't to happy at first with me and Christians relationship but soon got over it once I told them how much we love each other. I open the box and its the most beautiful satin and lace white knee length dress with matching white lace heels and a clutch purse on top there is a note.

**My Love,**

**i'm having a car pick you up at 8 see you then I love you baby. please wear this dress.**

**always, Christian.**

When mom looks over my shoulder to read it she smiles.

" he's a Charmer." Dad says.

" I got to call kacey." I say.

"No need Ana Banana we will take Tyler for the night."

she says smiling.

Something is not right mom looked like she wanted to cry.

I don't know I head upstairs Its 3 I call Kate for her makeup tips and she tells me she'll be over in an hour ro get started god i love her we've become like sisters I've even become close with Christian's sister Mia. Its 4:30 and I'm freshly showered When Kate arrives She looks at my dress and smiles he has good taste I put on some white lacy boy short panties with a matching bra to match my dress I put my robe on with my pearl necklace and matching earrings and Kate does my hair and makeup she curls my hair and puts a pearled clip in my hair and my makeup is light and natural looking when I look at myself I can't even recognize me. I slip into my dress and shoes and its 7:45 I grab my purse.

"Damn Steele you look smoking Mr. Grey is gonna eat you up!" She said with a smirk.

" Maybe tonight will be the night." I say.

" maybe Steele" kate says.

I kiss Tyler and head down stairs. I go out to the car and I'm greeted my the driver " Miss Steele" "thank you" We drive in silence and all I can think about is what he has planned. We pull up outside of Christians house and I head inside when I knock there's no answer so I twist the knob and its open odd! I head in the house and no lights are on I go to the kitchen and I'm shocked at what I see...

**Please review and let me know what you think...**

**I Do not own the characters of fifty shades credit to E. .**


	7. Chapter 7

For all of you that read my story I want it to be one of those that they are together and something cause turmoil in the relationship and then they find a way back to each other! don't worry things will work out it's a love story...

Chapter Seven:

C.P.O.V:

God, I so fucking nervous GEH has gone so good I just made fifty grand last night on a deal I closed I wanted to celebrate with Ana by cooking dinner and doing something romantic for us. It's almost seven when the door bell rings. I rush to it knowing who it is i open it to see mom.

" mother its a pleasure thank you for doing this on such short notice." i say.

" I got the one you selected the decorator just pulled up."

my mother said with a smile on her face.

" i love you mother thanks for saving me i'd be nothing without you, dad, Mia, Elliot, and now Ana. Mom I love her so much what if she hates what I have planned?"

"oh she wont darling she loves you it's so romantic I wish your dad would do it for me sometime." she says wiping a tear.

"gross mom not an image i want to imagine." i say chuckling.

"oh my sweet boy i'm so proud of you we just wanna see you happy."

"mom i'm the happiest i've ever been." i say smiling.

"Mr. Grey we are ready to set up where would you like everything?" the decorator asks

" dining room, bedroom upstairs to the left and master bathroom. thank you make it extra special and i'll pay extra." i say and they look pleased. Money of course.

I head up stairs to the guess room and put my nice suit on it's a grey three piece with a silver tie Ana loves this tie before I got out of the lifestyle i always wanted to tie Ana up with it to my bed. I finished getting dressed then walked down stairs and started dinner of course cooking is limited for me so i end up cooking my favorite mac and cheese. When I get really rich i want to get a housekeeper me, Ana, and Tyler will want for nothing. I wanna marry her and adopt Tyler and all that stuff she dreamt about. I went around to check out the place and everything is perfect for my Ana. The door bell rang and I looked at the time 8:15 good must be Ana I head back to the kitchen and get ready.

A.P.O.V:

OH MY GOD! candles, flowers, table for two set, and a very handsome man staring at me and all I can notice is the tie around his neck. God I love this man he planned all of this for me he is such a sweet man. I'm on the verge of tears when he comes up to me and says.

" dinner is served can I take your purse you look absolutely breathtaking baby i've missed you so much." he says then kisses me so tenderly.

" Thank you baby nice tie whats the occasion?" I say sweetly.

"Can't I do something special for my girl?"

" Yes and it is amazing"

He takes me to the table and helps me in my seat he explains that for dinner we have mac and cheese and for dessert chocolate cake both his favorites I noticed But I don't care we sit can talk about our days and how we have been once dinner is done he goes to the kitchen to get the desert I hear a crash and ask if he's okay he says yes and he's been gone for a couple mins I get up and head to the kitchen to see if he needs some help. When I open the door I begin to cry Christian is kneeling in the middle of the kitchen with a ring and a smile on his face the ring is just gorgeous he comes over to me.

"Ana I have never loved anyone ask much as I love you I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Tyler I want you to be my family I want to adopt Tyler as my own I wouldn't be anything without you. You saved me from my hell you make me a better person. Please will you do me the honor and take my hand and become my wife share my life with me let me be there for you and Tyler? Anastasia Rose Steele will you marry me?"

I'm crying by now and I couldn't be happier. I say what my heart feels.

"Yes Christian I will marry you I love you so much." I say so emotionally.

He gets up off his knee and puts the ring on my finger its a perfect fit he kisses me so passionately i forget where I am next thing I know I'm being picked up bridal style and he's walking me up the stairs.

" I love you Ana always and forever"

" Always and forever baby i love you too." I say between kisses.

"you are MINE!"

"make love to me Christian I'm ready!"

~~~~~~~~~~Rated M Scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He opens the door and my jaw drops there are candles all over the place and there are rose petals all over the floor and bed he carry's me over the threshold and continues to kiss me passionately. He lays me on the bed and removes his shoes and my heels he starts by kissing my insteps of my feet and up my foot to my legs then my thighs. He picks me up and turns me around and unzips my dress. He then kisses my neck and shoulder blades as i let out a soft moan.

"God Christian I need you make love to me please" I say breathlessly.

"Fuck Ana Id do anything for you." he says with lust and love in his eyes.

He slowly takes his shirt off and I notice some little scars that line his chest. I go to ask but then I think i'll ask later. He takes his pants off and he's in nothing but boxers. He comes to me and lets my hair down and takes my necklace off. He heads over to his night side table and places the objects on the table. He slowly walks back to me and lays me on the bed and kisses me slowly down my neck and my breast over my bra he then undoes the clasp on my bra and pulls it off and starts kissing and sucking my breast and i'm lost I want him so bad.

" god Ana your breast are so perfect."

"Oh christian please."

"what do you want?" he asks.

"You now." I say rushed.

Thats when he leans off and pulls my panties off and pulls his boxers off and holy hell he is huge Is that gonna fit in me?

"relax Ana you expand too." he says sensing my worry.

He then starts to kiss me with so much passion and lust we lose ourselves he runs his hands up the thighs and to my sex he runs his fingers through my folds and his breath hitches.

"God Ana you're so wet."

"Please Christian I need you inside of me now!"

He then picks up his kissing but its more hungry and lustful.

"Ana are you on the pill?" He asks

" the shot just make love to me."

He positions himself to my entrance and slams into me the pain was excruciating just as it subsided he kissed me and started moving slowly the fullness was too much I found myself building to my climax.

"god christian im im gonna cum please dont stop."

"Oh fuck Ana you're so fucking tight i'm almost there!" he hissed in my ear.

Just then we climaxed at the same time.

~~~~~~~~~end of scene~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I love you Mr. Grey." I say smiling.

"I love you to soon to be Mrs. Grey." he says then kisses me again just then we hear a noise in the hall and Christian shoots up like a bat out of hell to grab his baseball bat after he pulls on some pajama pants. Thats when the door opens to show a pissed off looking woman with platinum blonde hair.

" WHAT THE HELL CHRISTIAN?" the blonde says with a very scary voice i see Christian tense for a minute then relax.

"Elena what are you doing here? Get the fuck out of my house!" Christian asks pissed.

" Why do you have a sub in your bed and an ex student of yours." She asked with a smirk what was that she reeks of evil. whats a sub?

" thats none of your business and Ana is not a sub she's my fiancee`." he said proudly.

"She can't be what you need Christian you need the life style." she said. Lifestyle? Sub? oh my god Christian's into bdsm.

"Elena get the fuck out of my house or i'll call the police." Christian said.

By then i'm up putting my dress back on and crying why didn't christian tell me i've known him for six months I love this man and he never told me a big part of his life how can I trust him. Christian turns to me and looks with sad eyes.

" Ana we need to talk about my past"

"you lied to me why didn't you tell me you were into bdsm? I would have been excepting i was your girlfriend why didn't you tell me?

"when i met you i was into bdsm but you made me want more than that so i gave up the life style."

" why didn't you tell me christian?'' I ask hurt.

"I was ashamed I didn't want you to leave me when you found out about my fucked up past."

"I would have loved you no matter what."

"do you remember when i told you i was adopted because my birth mother killed herself?"

"yes christian?"

"I was beat and burned by her pimp she was a crackwhore who never loved me thats where the scars come from on my chest and back i never liked to be touched till i met you when she killed herself it took four days for anyone to find me i was left with my dead mother for days with no food i was close to death when i was in the hospital Grace my mother was on call that night she saved me and fell in love with me her and Carrick adopted me it took me 2 years to talk to anyone when they brought Mia home she was my light i started to talk and express my self in music when I was a teenager i was not excepting to love so I started drinking and fighting. I got expelled from four different schools when my mom thought it would be a good idea to work she called up Elena and Linc her husband at the time I was working one hot day and Elena came out and offered me a glass of lemonade I said a smart remark when she slapped me and hard then she kissed me and then slapped me again I was confused and I didn't know what to do I was a horny teenager so we started a bdsm relationship she taught me to be her submissive for about four years then I wanted to be a Dom so she subed for me for me for two years then we broke it off and I be came a dom for other women. She helped me."

"she is a pedophile christian she took advantage of a boy." I say crying. I need to get away.

"She helped me Ana i stopped drinking and fighting i went to college and graduated and did something she made me who I am today."

"Well I guess I see where I stand."

I turn to walk away and he grabs me

"Ana I love you. You can't just leave me i'm nothing without you." he said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Christian I'm not what you need I will always love you." I say with fresh tears in my eyes.

"You are everything i need don't do this please can't we work on this i love you so much."

"I'm sorry I need to work things out in my head i love you too christian but i need time i'm sorry please don't contact me i'll contact you. Goodbye Mr. Grey." I say as i place the ring on the bed and head out the door.

I feel so broken i don't know what to do without him I walk to my house and climb the stairs looks like my parents are in bed I go to Tyler's room and pick his sleeping body up and head to my room and cuddle to my baby and cry until i fall asleep.

C.P.O.V:

I sit here on my bed holding Ana's ring im broken without her i need her i love her I cry until i fall asleep to a nightmare of Ana.

**I do not own the characters credit ti e. l. james**

**Please tell me what you think thanks for the support...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

A.P.O.V:

Its been about a six weeks since i've seen or talked to Christian i miss him but at the same time i still need time to wrap my head around the situation. I love him still i think I always will. For the first three weeks he would call and text and send me flowers and chocolates and items that said how sorry he was I don't know what to do. I bring Tyler to daycare and head to school Kate asks me if i'm okay sadly i feel dead inside without him. I release myself early from school for a doctor's appointment. When I get to Dr. Greene's office I pee in the cup and wait for my turn in the back. When i'm in the back i'm asked to undress and put the gown on. When doctor Greene comes in the room she sits down next to me after wheeling a cart in that looks familiar.

" Ana lovely to see you again I know your here for your shot but it looks like we can't give you it because your pregnant congratulations Miss Steele!"

"I'm what? how can that be in on the shot?" I say in shock.

"It looks like it didn't take last month let's do an ultrasound to see how far you are."

She wheels the machine next to me and takes a seat she tells me to spread my legs that she has to do an internal ultrasound. I do as i'm told just to feel pressure between my legs.

"okay here we go here is your baby Ana looks like your about six weeks along ."

oh wow a baby, Christian's baby what am i gonna do we aren't even together. I still need to tell him i ask her to print me 4 copies please. I clean myself up and head to my car when i get there i just cry what am i gonna do i'm pregnant with Christian's baby. I put the key in the ignition and start to drive i need to tell Christian I head to his office when I get there i look around this place is amazing. I head to the front desk and tell the receptionist who i am since i'm still on the pre approved list she lets me up when i'm up on the 20th floor i look around but don't see Andrea Christian's assistant must be making his coffee so I go over to his office door and open it when I do i'm shocked to see Christian at his decks that bitch troll standing beside him and a brown-haired girl on her knees sucking him off. I'm so pissed i thought he loved me? run out of the room slamming the door. When i'm out of his office Andrea is back at her desk and asks me if i'm okay i don't say anything just let a couple of tears spill. I'm waiting for an elevator when i hear his office door open and him screaming my name i hop in the elevator and push for the lobby when he gets in front of the elevator he sees my tears and looks broken. I finally get to my car and drive home. I pick Tyler up from day care and just go home and hold him and cry myself to sleep.

C.P.O.V:

What the fuck just happened I stand at the elevator just thinking about just ten minutes ago when the love of my life just walked in on me getting my dick sucked by on of Elenas girls. It's been six weeks since i've heard from Ana I missed he so much when she didn't reply to my texts or calls I was lost i went to Elena for help. I don't know what to do. i look down because something has my eye I see a black and white photo with Ana's name on it i have no clue what it is she must have dropped it when she was running away. I head over to Andreas desk and ask her where she was when Ana arrived she told me making my coffee and then she asked me why I had an ultrasound picture and it all made sense Ana came to me to tell me she's pregnant. Wait Ana's pregnant I'm gonna be a dad. I stoop to the floor and start to cry all I can say is call my mother. thirty minutes later mom arrives and looks at me with tears in her eyes she was there for me when me and Ana broke up when she sees the picture in my hand i hear a small gasp and my mother starts to cry.

"son what happened?" She asked just then Elena came out of my office with Miranda i think that's he name.

"Elena what are you doing here?" mom asked.

"Grace I'm here for a business meeting with christian this is an associate of mine Michelle. Oh yeah that's here name.

"What are you doing here Grace?" Elena asked mom.

"Christian just found out some wonderful but shocking news he needed me."

"Oh christian darling you didn't tell me that." Elena said with a look of wonder on her face.

"Christian is gonna be a dad and me a grandma!" mom stated proudly.

"oh that twit thinks she can tell you she's pregnant to get you back she's a gold digging whore Christian you just made your first million and hasn't talked to you in six weeks now she claims shes pregnant She's after your money." Elena says pissed.

"how dare you talk about my Ana like that she's the love of my life i'd be nothing without her i am nothing she was there before the money i'm madly in love with her i want my life back my love i want my son and my new baby i want to have everything with Ana i'd give all of it away just for her Tyler and this baby. I love them so much. you have no idea anything that woman has helped me do she help me more than anyone she helped me except touch and love. I owe her my life. I want you to leave now! " I scream at her and her face goes pale.

" I made you what you are Christian don't forget that."

she said like venom pouring out of her mouth.

" you didn't make me you broke me Ana was right I wish I never knew you!"

" I taught you everything she is nothing but a gold digging whore who will never be good enough." she says and it makes my blood boil.

" You taught me love is for fools but your wrong Ana showed me to love. You taught me how to fuck but Ana taught me to make love. She is my light in my fucked up world of darkness not you get the fuck out of my life." just then i heard my mother gasp i forgot she was even in the room what have i just done. that's when I see my mother slap Elena across the face and hard she is holding her cheek.

"Stay away from my son and my family you sick woman I thought you were my friend but you seduced my son he had his demons and you took advantage of an innocent boy. Get out of my face and if I ever see you again I will ruin you!" My mother screamed at Elena pissed.

Just then mom turned to me crying.

"when did this start?" she asked

"When i was 15 that summer i started working for her." i say calmly

" This is all my fault i fed you to her what kind of mother does that i'm such a failure." she said crying just then I took her in my arms and wiped her tear away.

"mom this is not your fault its hers you saved me and loved me you are my angel and i love you mom."

" i love you too my darling boy, we will talk later go get that precious girl and make things right for the sake of yourselves and those babies." she said still hurt i can see in her eyes. I kiss her forehead and tell her i'll come by later to talk and walk out of my office where my new head of security Taylor is sitting.

"Taylor we need to go see someone pull the car around." i say. He stands to his feet quickly.

"right away Sir." with that Taylor is out the door.

In the car i'm trying to think about what i'm gonna say to Ana how am I gonna explain what happened and how sorry I am and that i love her that i need her and our babies i've come to think of Tyler has mine I still call Kacey to check on him when Ana's working and I call the daycare to check on him. I still talk to Ray and ask about Ana since she wouldn't return my calls he tells the girls he's going to work on Saturdays and me and him watch baseball or go fishing i've become close to her family I want her to be my wife my bed still smells like her i sleep in the guess room so i don't disturb it i go in there to just wanna feel close to her i love that woman i've been so lost without her i need her and Tyler. We pull up outside of the house ray gave me a spare key for when i needed it i notice they arn't home so I open the door and climb the stairs when I walk in Ana's room I see she has a sleeping Tyler in her arms so i gently grab him and head to his room he starts to toss and turn so i grab him a bottle from the mini fridge and heat it in the warmer and give it to him i can get use to this i give him a kiss and tell himm i love him and head back to Ana's room i go over to her bed and notice her tear-stained cheeks. Thats when i hear her muffled silent cry of her saying my name it breaks my heart i take my shoes off and crawl into the other side of the bed and lay with her she stiffens but then relaxes in my arms all i remember is drifting to sleep and dreaming about my family. I'm awaken to a shocked Ana.

"christian?" she asked.

"yeah baby?"

"what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you to explain everything you saw wasn't what it looked like and to tell you i know about the baby and i want us to be a family."

"I don't know if I can Christian i love you but I can't unsee what I've seen." she said crying.

" I love you and only you i was lonely and needed to feel again i'm lost without you i want me you Tyler and Theodore or Phoebe to be a family. Please Ana i've missed you so much."

"You remember about my dream?" she asked.

"Of course baby and i want it all too."

" i don't know christian."

" I do marry me Anastasia, let me adopt Tyler let us have our baby and get a house on the sound with a meadow then start working on baby number three and be happy together."

" I don't know if I can six weeks i haven't heard anything from you in three why?"

" you never responded doesn't mean i don't check on you. you dad and i gold watch the game or fish on Saturdays and he gives me updates and i call and check on Tyler and go see him when he's a Kacey's and daycare. I also sometimes sneak in here at night just to watch you sleep. i never gave up on you." i say.

" you do that no wonder i smell your scent when i wake up i thought i was just imagining it."

"no baby i was here. What do you say marry me?" i asked again.

" I uh... "

**Thanks for the reviews i don not own the characters of fifty shades credit to E. L. James. what do you think so far what do you think her answer will be? sorry for all the mistakes like the I's i'm working on barely any sleep.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry for not writing in a while had some family issues and health problems to take care of.

I do no own the characters of fifty shades credit to e. l. james.

Chapter 9:

A.P.O.V:

I awake to hot i turn over in the arms that hold me to stare at Christians troubled face after all the confessions he made and asking me to marry him i remember him asking me again i told him i'd give him an answer by Friday on his birthday. I suddenly get the urge to puke so i untangle myself from Christian and rush to my bathroom i barely make it to the toilet i hear Christian come up beside me and sit on my tub he's holding my hair and rubbing circles on my back.

" you alright baby?" he asked worriedly.

" just morning sickness i'll be okay."

"do you always get this?"

"everyday i'll be fine let's go back to bed Christian."

" Okay baby but first let's get you cleaned up." He says while filling the tub.

he comes up to me and kisses me deeply while pulling my shirt over my head he then looks down at my body. Whispering how beautiful i look he got on his knees and kissed my belly then removed my shoes and pants. he then went to remove his clothes while i took my panties and bra off. we slipped in the tub and just relaxed and talked about everything he told me that Elena is out of the picture for good i couldn't be happier. After he washed me and i him we drained the tub and while i was getting in my sun dress and sandals there was a knock on the door and christian went to answer it when i got back to my room christian was dressed in some blue jeans and a white tee-shirt i ask him where he got them from and he said long story. I go to feed Tyler and change his diaper after i lay him in bed i switch on the monitor and head back to my room. When i walk in christian is sitting on his phone probably checking emails no doubt.

" Hey beautiful what do you want to do today?" he said sweetly.

" I have no idea maybe grab some lunch" i say.

" Sounds good but babe my parents just invited me to brunch do you want to join them? he asked.

" yeah sounds like a plan i'll go get Tyler dressed."

" okay babe i have to make a phone call."

I walk in to Tyler's room and put his cute new shirt and short set i got him last week. i head down stairs and grab two of his toys and his stroller when christian came down.

" that's not nessacery baby."

"Why he needs this stuff." I say.

" you'll see."

we grab Tyler and head out side theres a Audi SUV outside I man in his late thirties with a buzz cut steps out and holds the door open for us When I step to the door I'm introduced to Taylor my boyfriends security. When i take a look in the car there is a car seat for Tyler we head to Bellevue when we arrive we head up the drive way we park and get out Taylor has a stroller waiting for us i give Christian a questioning glare.

" I wanted to have stuff for Tyler too."

We walk up to the house and are greeted by Grace and Carrick. Grace smiles at me and gives me a hug.

"Hello dear how are you feeling?"

" I'm okay just tired and hungry thank you for have me and

Tyler." I say with a smile.

she starts to chuckle and shows us to the dining area where Elliot, Mia, my mom and dad grandma and grandpa Trevelyan are.

" hello everybody? mom, dad what are you guys doing here?" I say

" I invited them!" Christian says.

My man thinks for everything. We are sitting at the table and just talking when i slowly feel a hand coming up my thigh i look over to Christian who is giving me a sheepish smile when brunch is over I get this sick feeling in my stomach I ask to be excused I head to the restroom and puke it takes a second to realize Christian has joined my side. rubbing circles on my back.

" are you okay baby?"

" yeah i'm just fine."

" When do you wanna tell the family about us and the baby?" he asks

" We can now if you want." i say

we head down stairs and the family are out on the terrace we join them mom hands me a glass of wine and i can feel Christian tense beside me

" Its okay one glass is okay every now and then." I whisper in his ear.

Christian taps his glass and everyone turns.

" For those of you here you are family to me and Ana i love this woman so much we had a rough couple of weeks but we are back on track this beautiful woman has given me a son Tyler and yesterday we found out we are having another baby i love this woman and i will protect her with my life and one day she will be my wife a man can hope soon but i just hope you all can understand that we love you and want you to be apart of our lives." he finishes.

" Pregnant again Annie are you trying to ruin your future?" My dad says pissed.

" With all due respect sir love Ana and I will make sure she is taken care of and the babies i want you to know that I will help her graduate go to college if she wants and become anything she wants. your daughter is my life and so are Tyler and this baby." Christian says.

" If you promise me she will have a great future i will give you my blessings for a happy life. " Dad says a little more pleased.

" I will sir I'll do anything to make her happy."

I smile knowing this man truly loves me.

" you know this means your moving in with me right?" He whispers in my ear.

"Oh really Mr. Grey?" I say seductively.

His eyes nearly pop out of his head.

" Mom i'm gonna take Ana on my boat we will be back." he says.

" Come Miss. Steele. " He says with a wicked grin. Oh no what did i get myself into.

We walk till we see a boat house once we are inside christian locks the door and rushes me up the stairs it's not even ten seconds after we enter the room are clothes are flying off and we are kissing so passionately.

C.P.O.V:

I move Ana to the little couch and kiss her with all i have god I missed her I can't wait till we are married and i can truly call her mine.

I want to be inside Ana. I grind my erection into her sex when I hear her moan my name.

"Oh Christian"

"What do you want baby?" I ask while kissing her.

" You inside me NOW!"

just then I plunge myself into her sex as she yells out my name in pleasure god she's so god damn tight.

"Fuck Ana your tight I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

" Oh Christian fuck harder." she screams out.

I thrust into her harder and she is just moaned my name louder.

" I need you to cum for me Ana!" I say as i thrust.

" Oh god christian I'm coming." She screams. Thats when I explode.

" Oh fuck Ana YOU ARE MINE!" I scream as I shoot my load into her.

We just lay there in total bliss god I love this woman. Once our bliss was over we gut up and get dressed and head down stairs I ask if she wants to go for a boat ride and she says shes not feeling well we head to the house and I tell mom and dad we are heading home that Ana don't feel good we grab Tyler and we say our goodbyes. Once we are in the car I tell Taylor my place he just nods.

" I don't have any clothes and neither does Tyler?" She says and I smile knowing that she will be surprised.

" Don't worry baby." I say

Once we pull up I hope out and grab Tyler Ana then gets out of the car and we head up the walk way. My house is just a simple 3 bed room 2 bath and a smaller guess house I have that is my house keeper Gail and Taylor's quarters. We walk in the house and Ana gasps In the living room there is a toy box and a play pin, walker, and one of those bounce toys for Tyler I say there's more we walk into the kitchen were the is a high chair and I show her the baby food cabinet full of different foods and I also show her the baby food maker that you can make the food yourself. We walk down the hallway and go to a door that says Tyler on it and I open it up and she starts to cry. The room is painted Green and has a jungle theme panted on it the room is jungle themed thanks to Elliot who helped me in this room there's a crib, toddler bed, toy box full of toys a book self full of baby books, in the closet there are all sorts of clothes in 12 to 18 months, dresser id fully stocked on blankets, socks, towels, wash cloths, there's a mini fridge for Ana's milk, and a bottle warmer. The shelf is fully stacked with body wash lotions hair supplies, brushes different things I thought a baby needed I kinda went a little over board but oh well this is my son.

" You did this?" She said tearfully.

" Yes baby I want you and Tyler a part of my life I love you. The other room next door is for this baby I didn't have it decorated because I thought we could do that together " I say with a smile wiping her tears.

"Lets go see our room shall we?" I say.

" Okay."

We walk in and I show her the closet I is fully stalked with night gowns, pants, shirts, dresses, and different things all in maternity. Theres even shoes and purses jewelry everything that she needs.

" This is too much Christian."

" I did this for you I love you I want you comfortable please don't argue."

" Alright. Do you mind if I take a nap I'm a little overwhelmed."

" Sure babe go get changed and I'll but little man to sleep."

I walk out of the room to Tyler's and lay him down read him a book and give him a nice warm milk from the diaper bag. once he's a sleep I head back to our room. Ana is fast asleep I draw the curtains and kiss her forehead and sit in the chair next to the bed and place my hand on her belly and kiss it and then rub it.

" Hey little one I'm your daddy I love you, your brother, and your mommy very much between you and me I a little nervous and scared but i just know your mommy will help me i can't wait to marry your mommy and make your brother my own your mother is the most sweetest woman in the world she will love and protect you from any harm just like I would I hope that one of these days you become a person just like your mommy she has been through a lot in the past and so have i but we love you so much remind me when your older to tell you the story of how I met your mother I love you little one sleep tight."

I kiss her belly once more than crawl in the bed and cuddle to the woman I love and drift into peaceful sleep of the future with my Ana.

**Please review and let me know what you think...**


End file.
